Hiruaka No Ryuusei Different Ending
by TehCookie
Summary: Instead of Mamura and Suzume ending up together at the end, Shishio and Suzume end up together.
1. Love

**[A/N. I do not own HnR or the characters. I just own the fanfiction I am making. Enjoy.]**

Suzume's POV

I've liked Mamura for a while. I wasn't really sure if he felt the same way about me though. We always hang out together.. But one day he told his friend that he had a girlfriend and his friend told the whole class. I was pretty surprised considering he never really talks to any girls other than me. I'm.. pretty heart-broken too.. Well whatever..

[after school]

"Sup Suzume!"

"Hey Mamura. Heard you got a girlfriend." I winked. I'll just be normal so he doesn't have to worry about me any more. He blushed. My heart broke. He must really like her.

"Y-yeah. She works at my part time job. Her name is Mahiru. [Idk random name I guess]. She's really cute."

"Is that so?" I chuckled. Well good luck with your relationship!" I smiled then ran because I felt like crying. Why. Tears streamed down my face after leaving Mamura's sight. I bumped into a man with strange looking glasses. He helped me up and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Sorry.." I whispered. Then I continued running. I can't let others see me like this. I have to stay composed. Luckly Uncle wasn't home yet. Plopped on my bed and cried. Memories came flashing back with Mamura.

When we first became friends.

"Let's be friends!" I said. "O-okay." He said.

Those fun small times, walking in the night, talking, texting, festivals, eating lunch together.. All gone because of. A. Girl. All taken away. Evil thoughts became flowing trough my head. "Sabotage their relationship. Take revenge. Take back what once was yours."

"Revenge.." I mumbled while grinning. Wait. I need to snap out of it. This isn't me. I can't take his happiness he created away. I have to. Give up on him. I'll find my true love one day.

Tears flowed down my face.

 **That may be. Impossible.**

[Wooo first chapter done. I'll try to get the second chapter done as soon as possible. Review, rate, and favorite! ^-^ Mikasa out~]


	2. The new teacher

**[A/N. There's probably going to be an A/N every chapter lol. But the manga HnR does not belong to me. It is a very god mange though so you should go read it. I only own the fanfiction and the random characters I put. Enjoy.]**

[next day]

Suzume's POV

I woke up and looked in the mirror. My eyes are red from all the crying. Who knew being heart-broken could be this bad. Brushed my teeth, washed my face, ate breakfast. Opened the door.

"I'm off now Uncle!"

Closed the door and walked to school. I arrived to school at 7:54. Class almost starts. [I'm just going to make class start at 8:10 because why not]. I walked up the stairs to class. Took a deep breath before I walked in. Just as I was about to open the door, someone behind me speaks.

"Are you going to walk in?" He looked familiar.

"Oh y-yes sorry."

He smirked. He looked young but older than me. Good looking face too. I walked in the classroom and went to my seat. The man went in the classroom.

"Um. Hello. I will be your teacher from now on. Your former teacher resigned from the job. Name is Shishio Hirunaka but you have to call me sensei." He said with a smile. The girls swooned. They're whispering "Oh my god we have a hot teacher!" and stuff like that.

[lunch time]

"Hey everyone! Before you leave to lunch we should go to the beach this Saturday!" a random guy shouted. "It will be for only this class. Bring your girlfriends or boyfriend along too! It will be at 3 o'clock. Who knows when it will end all it matters is that we have fun!"

The class was silent for a minute then everyone shouted "YEAAAAAHHHH!" So everyone was excited for tomorrow. I was pretty excited to see Mamura out of school. I looked over at Mamura and heard him talking to his friend.

"Hey you gonna bring your girlfriend?" his friend asked.

"Y-yeah"

I stopped. I forgot about his girlfriend. I sat up and went to go buy bread for lunch. I didn't feel like seeing Mamura so I went to the rooftop and ate. I opened the door to the rooftop and saw someone standing there. It was the sensei.

"Yo!" He said. "Aren't you the girl who was crying and running that bumped into me?"

That's why he looked familiar. "Yes."

"Well if you have any problems you can always talk to your sensei." He said while smiling.

My heart skipped a beat and I blushed. "T-thanks." I ate quietly while watching Sensei smoking. To break the silence I said "Class is almost staring we should get going to class.."

He sighed and said "Yeah okay." And followed me down the stairs. Click. Click. Click. The sound of our footsteps was all I could hear. I opened the door to our classroom.

[after school]

Everyone couldn't wait for the beach. After all it probably is a one time thing.

I couldn't wait to see Mamura's girlfriend. How does she act like? How does she look like?

 ** _Why can't I be her._**

 **[Well that's chapter two! Sorry if it was a bit boring but the next chapter will probably be better! Stay tuned! Rate, favorite or follow! Mikasa~ ^.^**


	3. The Beach

**[So this chapter will probably be um.. good? We'll see. I hope that it'll be good lol. And um if I have bad grammar in my chapters I am sorry I usually update late in the night or I'm lazy to reread the chapter. Also sorry for writing badly.. I use and, I, and then a lot.. sorry ;-; Enjoy the chapter! I might not be updating since this is not really popular. .]**

Suzume's POV

It was finally the day to go to the beach. I wore a two pieced swimming suit. It looked cute. Wait.. I don't have anyone to impress or simply _seduce_ anymore. [idk if seduce is the right word but she's trying to say she doesn't have anyone to make them fall in love with her]. I sighed. Well whatever. I put on summer casual clothes on over my swimming suit. Brought my bag and left the house. A few people were already at the beach. I quickly spotted Mamura. Just seeing him brightens my day. "Hey Ma-" I was cut off by a girl.

"Mamura!" A cute girl shouted while running towards him. His... girlfriend. He blushed. "H-hey Mahiru." He said with a smile. I love seeing him smile, but not to other girls. That smile was always mine. _Was._ Guess there's no helping it. I sat quietly beside the group. More people from our class came. Then everyone from our class came. Some people with their boyfriends some with girlfriends. It was already 3:46 when everyone arrived. I took off my clothes leaving me with only my swimming suit on because that's what everyone did. We were having fun.

"oooooiiii." Everyone froze. It was Sensei. People proceeded to run but he said, "I'm not here to ruin the fun. I'm here to simply JOIN the fun." So then everyone continued to have fun. It was getting dark. Some of my classmates started to bring out fireworks and light them. It was really beautiful. Mamura's girlfriend went home. Finally. I'm at ease.

"Hey Suzume~" Mamura said.

"O-oh hey Mamura. How's your girlfriend?"

"She's so cute and amazing." He said while shimmering with light. He really likes her. "Suzume you haven't ben acting like your usual self lately. Is something wrong?" -snap- I couldn't help it anymore. The past few days Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru.

"Yes. Something is wrong." I whispered.

"What?"

"YES. SOMETHING IS WRONG. I HATE IT WHEN YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND. MAHIRU THIS. MAHIRU THAT. SOMEONE YOU ONLY MEET AT YOUR PART TIME JOB. WHILE I'M HERE, WHO KNEW YOU FOR MORE THAN A YEAR. SOMEONE WHO LIKED YOU. Forever. Did you know how hard it is to move on?"

"Suzume.. I-I"

"No. You don't understand. I've liked you for so long. Yet you couldn't notice. Why do you think I hang out with you so much? Someone I am comfortable spilling my feelings out to. I'm trying to give up. But its really. Really. Hard." I got up. "Please leave me alone for a while Mamura." I walked away, then started running. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have told him how I felt. We could've still talked. I just wanted to stay with him a little lon-. I bumped into somebody. Sensei?

"Chun-chun. What are you doing? Is everything alright?" A tear rolled down my cheek. Then tears flowed down.

"Why... why couldn't it be me?" I cried. Sensei pulled me in and hugged me. He patted my back.

"It's fine.. I'll be here for you.." The smell of Sensei calmed me. His voice. His touch. It was really soothing.

"Do you want to keep hugging me?" Sensei asked.

"Wouldn't we get caught?"

"It's fine it's dark no one can see." He hugged me tighter. "Thank you, Sensei.. I'd like to stay like this a little longer." I hugged him back. He made me forget about all my problems.. -thump thump- Who is my heart beating for?

 ** _How should I face Mamura tomorrow?_**

 **[I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was bad ;-; I like it I guess. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review, rate, and favorite! Mikasa~]**


	4. Feelings

**[A/N. Hello~ I'm surprised you're still reading this! Makes me feel fuzzy inside. And if you're a new reader be sure to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks! ^.^]**

Suzume's POV

The smell of cigars filled my nose as Sensei was hugging me. I wish time could stop right now. Wait what am I thinking? I pushed Sensei away.

"I'm sorry. You're a teacher and you might get caught.. Thank you for being by my side." I smiled a little and walked but Sensei grabbed my hand.

"Hey. I already told you, if you need help I'll be here." Sensei moved his lips closer to my ear and whispered "and you shouldn't like someone you breaks your heart or makes you cry every time. Look around you." I blushed and he winked. Am I that easy to read? He let go of my hand and waved. "See you on Monday Chun-Chun!" His smile calms me. I wonder if I'm the only student that he does this to. Something pierced my heart. Was this jealously?

[Monday]

I'm scared to go to school. I don't know how to face Mamura. What should I do? Should I act normally? Avoid him? Small talk? How. I shrugged and hope for the best. I'll try to act normal.

I arrived at school. I walked to the classroom hesitantly. Why am I hesitating? I walked in. I glanced over at Mamura. He also glanced over. His eyes got wide and looked away. So he's avoiding me.. why did I have to confess? I sat on my seat and looked outside the window. This is probably for the best...

The bell rang. Should I go eat lunch with Mamura? I looked over at Mamura. He motioned me to come. What? I brought my lunch and followed him up to the rooftop. We ate in silenced. It feels awkward.

"So Suzume.. about the other day..." I froze. I don't want to hear this. I don't want to- "Well I liked you too. But I can't return your feelings right now. I really like Mahiru and she likes me too. I'm sorry." -silence-

I laughed. "Haha! It's fine Mamura. I totally understand. Sorry I was having a bad day and let my anger out on you. Just forget everything I said. I hope we can till be friends?" Mamura looked surprised but laughed along. "Is that so? I was worried. We will always be friends no matter what. Let's go back to class now." I got up and followed him to class looking at his back. Everything I said was just a lie. I don't understand. I wanted him to take my anger and calm me. I don't want him to forget. I didn't want to be friends, I wanted to be more than that. His words came flashing back to me.

 _"well I_ _liked_ _you too." "we will always be_ _friends_ _."_

 **I need to move on quickly or I'll get hurt.**

 **[I think this was a short chapter. Sorry ;-;. BUTTTT, the next chapter might be long so stay tuned! I'm hoping the next chapter will be good too. Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review this fanfiction! I need some criticism so make sure to review! Thanks! Mikasa~]**


End file.
